Screening candidate materials for chemical activity, for molecular transport, or for potentially catalytic properties is a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. Obtaining information concerning reaction rates at various compositions and process conditions, such as different temperatures and pressures, requires systematic investigation and the performance of many experiments.
An apparatus that could at least partially automate the process of simultaneously carrying out multiple reactions and simultaneously or sequentially making spectroscopic measurements to obtain information about reaction and molecular transport dynamics is considered to be advantageous. The present invention provides such an apparatus.